


Remissio

by Clown_queen_of_crime



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Dark Knight Rises (2012), Heath Ledger - Fandom, Nolanverse - Fandom, The Joker - Fandom, w - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nolanverse, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_queen_of_crime/pseuds/Clown_queen_of_crime
Summary: In which a female character of your choice (could be reader, could be harley, could be anyone) is forgiven after a fallout with her Puddin, when he carries her off the sofa and back into bed with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very fluffy and cutesy, tried to be as accurate as possible with the joker though. The title is Latin for forgiveness if anyone was wondering!! I love writing Heath ledgers joker, he fascinates me. Enjoy!!

One shot 

 

I woke up surrounded in darkness and knew instantly I wasn't where I had fallen asleep last night. I vividly remembered crashing on one of the tattered sofas somewhere in the hideout, using one of Mr J's long coats as a cover. I'd been sleeping out there for the past week or two because J was in a mood with me, and it was best for the both of us if I just kept my distance for a while. Usually, I woke up half way through the night, reaching out for J, still half asleep, only to be greeted by freezing cold empty space, but today second I stirred from sleep, I knew something was different. I had woken up warm and comfortable- something that never happened when I crashed out on sofa. It took a few moments for my groggy mind to work out where I was and how I got there. My head was rested on something firm and warm and I was covered in a thick blanket. Slowly, the cogs in my sleepy head began to turn, as I gradually slipped away from unconsciousness and I finally realised where I was. Bed, our bed, in our room. A flutter of delight filled my chest when I realised I wasn't alone. I was pressed against him, my naturally cold body leaching heat from his almost feverishly hot skin. He must have carried me in after he got home from whatever job he was on. The only light in the room came from the dying streetlight outside the window, which cast a fluttering weak blue glow into the room. It was still dark outside, my guess was around 2:00 am since that was usually the time my body woke itself up at. My eyes hadn't adjusted to the lack of light, so I couldn't see anything yet.   
My head rested on his chest, and I could hear the steady thrum of his heartbeat and feel the slow rise and fall with each breath he took. One of my arms was flung across him, my small hands laced with his longer, more worn fingers. My other hand was tucked tightly against his side, resting against his ribs. I could feel his arm beneath me, holding me in a vice like grip against him, whilst a warm hand pressed into the exposed small of my back where my (his) shirt had ridden up through the night. Even in sleep he fidgeted; his fingers lightly danced against my skin, tapping a restless beat as he slept. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as he exhaled- it smelt familiar, comforting. liquorice and coffee. It was his smell. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the dark, and soon I could make out his features. Even in the low light, he was beautiful to me. He was his most peaceful as he slept. His makeup had obviously hastily been scrubbed off, before he threw himself into bed after me, and there were still streaks of white here and there, somehow making him seem even more human. The low light cast shadows on his face, making the jagged scars even more prominent. If my fingers weren't locked with his, I would have reached up to lightly trace along them like I often did once he had resigned himself to sleep. His face was turned towards me, almost nose to nose with mine, and I sighed with content, burrowing into his neck and tightening my grip round his chest while encasing his legs in mine.   
"Careful Pumpkin" he muttered with a croak, his voice gravely from sleep, causing me to start, which earned a short laugh from him "you might crack a rib if you hold on too tight"  
He chuckled lazily when I tightened my grip in response. I allowed a wide smile to dance across my face, hidden in the crook of his neck. Obviously his mood had passed and he was ready to snap back to normal at last.   
"I love you Puddin" I whispered, my voice muffled in his neck. He gave no response, but simply pulled me tighter into him, nuzzling into my hair. I knew he couldn't say it back, but he showed it in his own way, and that was enough for me.   
I relished in our closeness, matching my breaths to his, and allowing myself to fall back into the most comfortable sleep I'd had in weeks. Content at last.


End file.
